Lets save Beacon
by Moonfire810
Summary: Moon, the princess and heir to Grimlim, goes to Beacon but then Roman starts a war. Now her and her team must help beat him
1. Chapter 1

Moon's P.O.V.

I stepped out onto the landing pad of Beacon. Other students followed my lead. We stood in a large group, examining our new surroundings. Other students who had arrived before us, wandered around the area. I pulled the hair tie I had around my wrist off and put my hair into a ponytail. What to do now? That was the question that through my mind over and over. Sighing, I weaved my way through the crowds of the students..

The heels of my boots clunked against the ground and my bracelets clinked together as my arms swung back and forth at my sides. Two swords hung on my weapons belt, which was low on my hips. Some people cast glances my way, but most just wandered around.

I walked past a student my age, and who was sprawled on the ground. My gaze lingered on him for a minute before I walked into Beacon and he vanished from my sight. The courtyard was crowded students while they waited for Professor Ospin. Sighing, I leaned against a wall and scanned the area. Students were scattered around the courtyard in small groups. Footsteps caught my attention as someone walked over to me.

"Hello." A voice spoke up. I looked to my left.

It was the student from earlier, who had been sprawled out on the grass.

"Hi." I tilted my head slightly.

"You are?" He asked.

"Moon Fire."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's an interesting name….."

"Is that good or bad?" I tilted my head at him.

"That depends on what you think." He smirked.

"A good thing then." I smiled.

"I'm Darkness." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "It's nice to meet you Darkness."

"Will all students please go the landing pad." The intercom went off.

"Let's go." Darkness jogged towards the entrance.

"Hey wait for me!" I ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness's P.O.V.**

Moon and I ran to the landing pad. We skidded to a hault. She looked around then looked at me.

"Where are the other students?"

Moon kept twisting one of the rings on her fingers.

"Not sure….." I glanced around.

Two other students ran over. A boy and a girl. The boy had white hair and for some strange reason, was wearing warm winter clothes. ( Even though it wasn't even cold or winter…) The girl on the other hand had light brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a sweater and a long blue ruffly skirt.

"I told you this was it Aurora!" the girl smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Willa." The boy, Aurora, rolled his eyes.

Moon and I exchanged a look.

"I'm not the only one confused here, right?" She whispered to me.

I chuckled. "No Moon, you're not."

"Oh good." She sighed and smiled at me

I smiled back.

The two others started arguing and slowly, more students appeared. I looked at each of them, seeing what they used as a weapon. I noted already that Moon had two swords at her side and some throwing knives. The guy, Aurora, had a sword as well and the girl, Willa, had two daggers.

A ship landed near by and a teacher walked out.

"Come on." Moon walked towards the ship.

/She sure likes making people follow her../ I thought, following her.

The teacher told us how they were going to separate us into teams and what we had to do once we were in the forrest. I glanced at Moon who was tapping her fingers on the hilt of her sword. Her gaze lifted from the floor to me. I knew we'd be on the same team that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled my two swords out of the tree and looked around. The forest was surprisingly quiet, which was strange. /Hmm…./ I thought. /where could the temple be?/ Finding the temple was goal. Well at least one of them. The other goal was to find Darkness. I knew we'd end up on the same team. I was sure of it.

Before I could do anything, I heard the sound of a motorcycle, which was even more strange than the forest just being quiet..

"What in the world?" I looked around.

I listened for a moment and then darted off in the direction I through the sound was coming from.

Branches snapped under my feet. Thorns from bushes scratched me. I clutched a throwing knife in my right hand just to be safe, that and it was difficult to run through a forest carrying a sword, two swords at most. I stumbled onto a small cliff on a hill. Panting, I walked to the edge and sat down. /I haven't had to run like that for a while now…./ I thought. Below me, must've been the temple the teacher had been talking about. I didn't see anyone with a motorcycle. In fact, I didn't even see anyone at all!

"This is strange….." I mumbled under my breath.

Then I heard the sound of the motorcycle sound again.

My ears pricked up and looked around.

Nothing was there.

"I must be imagining things.." I sighed and jumped down. I landed easily and walked towards the temple.

Then a student on a motorcycle drove up.


End file.
